Tacto
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Barry esta ciego y Oliver se queda a cuidarlo.


**N/A:** ¡Nuevo One-Shot! Después de ver el capitulo 2x05, me idee lo que hubiese sido si Barry hubiese estado con Oliver. Ojala les guste.

 **Disclaimer:** The Flash y Arrow no me pertenecen, ellos son de sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

 **Capitulo Único: Tacto.**

* * *

Ya no esta asustado, el corazón ya no le late furiosamente en el pecho amenazándole con salirsele atravesando su piel. Las manos dejaron de sudarle y los ojos no le pican amenazandole con bañar sus mejillas en lagrimas. Se encuentra mas tranquilo, mas relajado desde que recibió la noticia por parte de Felicity hace casi una hora donde por poco y siente salirsele el alma del cuerpo. Y no era para menos, a decir verdad ¿Quien hubiese estado preparado para afrontar una situación así?

 _Le habían dado un susto de muerte._

Ahora se encontraba mejor. La euforia, no solo en él, había menguado hasta casi extinguirse.

Oliver no puede evitar reírse por lo bajito cuando Barry, todo orgulloso, rechaza la oferta de Joe de querer ayudarlo a caminar para volver a su departamento y se aventó solo hacia la salida... Chocando obviamente con el escritorio de Caitlin, que estaba del lado contrario por donde se debía salir hacia la calle.

Para suerte de todos, la ceguera solo duraría unas seis horas mas y pronto Barry volvería a recuperar su vista. Alguien normal la hubiese perdido completamente, los poderes de rápido metabolismo del chico es lo que le habían salvado.

Genial ¿No?

* * *

 _Odiaba ocupar su tiempo libre en leer extensos papeleos de su compañía, sobre todo cuando Thea no se dignaba en ayudarle. Lo peor del asunto, es que parecía que estos eran interminables y nuevos folios volvían a llegar cuando creía terminado el primer montón._

 _Felicity apenas si le ayudaba, alegando decir que era culpa suya por siempre postergar todo y que debería reconsiderar el tomar a su novio como asistente personal luego de que este dijese, sin ninguna intensión de por medio, que necesitaba ganar mas dinero a la casi falta de trabajo que había en la central de policía gracias al trabajo de Flash y su equipo. Claro que por él, tomaba a Barry como su asistente y así poder trabajar y pasar mas tiempo juntos. Pero el mocoso solo seria una distracción para él y en vez de estar firmando tratos comerciales, se pasaría el rato tratando de desnudar a su pareja sobre su propio escritorio. Porque... ¿Barry vestido de secretario?_

 _Era una oferta tentadora, pero no en el buen sentido de la palabra._

 _La musiquilla en el celular de Felicity le distrae por segundos, Pain suena por siete segundos en la oficina hasta que su dueña toma el aparato y contesta la llamada con una sonrisa que se le borra al instante hasta convertirse en una mueca de pánico. La piel de su rostro palidece y su mano cubre su boca para tapar cualquier sonido que pudiese escapar de ellos. Rápidamente los ojos de la mujer se dirigen a él, asustados._

 _-¿Que sucede? -pregunta Oliver, cauteloso._

 _Felicity no le dice nada y una solitaria lagrima le recorre la mejilla antes sonrosada. Aquello solo hace preocupar mas al arquero, algo malo había pasado._

 _Oliver se levanta de su silla giratoria y a grandes pasos se planta sobre su compañera._

 _-¿Que sucedió? -vuelve a exigir, esta vez mas duro- ¡Felicity! !Dime que sucede! -grito, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de ella._

 _El silencio solo lo hacia todo peor. La rubia parece reaccionar ante los bruscos movimientos y aparta su mano de su boca para mirar a su jefe directamente a los ojos, notando el dolor en ellos._

 _-Barry... -susurra y Oliver siente como el corazón se le detiene- Esta ciego..._

* * *

Oliver, luego de haber sido informado de lo sucedido, solo recuerda haber corrido fuera del edificio hacia su motocicleta y marcharse sin importarle nada mas. Creyendo que Barry quedaría ciego para siempre, pensando en escenarios peores y armándose una película trágica.

Mas para su suerte no fue nada, inclusive Barry no le tomo importancia al hecho de no ver nada. _Pasara, Oliver. Relájate._ Era lo que le había dicho el mocoso, mirando a Cisco aunque quisiese hablar con él. Se enojo, obviamente, pero al final termino por aceptarlo como todos y entendió que era mejor no tomárselo tan a pecho; no quería terminar asustando a Barry.

La Doctora-me-importa-un-carajo-su-nombre seguía suelta a sus anchas por Central City y con ansias de asesinar a Flash. No era una amenaza real a pesar de sus "poderes", pero Arrow no pensaba arriesgarse y estaba seguro que si ella volvía a atentar contra la vida de su mocoso, no dudaría en asesinarla primero. El que Joe estuviese de acuerdo en ello, solo y cuando la vida de Barry estuviese amenazada, solo le daba mas valor a la hora de tensar una flecha contra los meta-humanos que venían a por Barry. No es como si Oliver volviese a querer asesinar a sus rivales, no pensaba en volver a caer en eso, pero con la vida de su novio siendo amenazada día si y día también, tenia que recaer en ello sino quería despertar una mañana para enterarse que el castaño había muerto.

-¿Quieres café? -pregunta Barry desde su regazo, teniendo la intensión de querer levantarse.

Oliver le tomo fuertemente de sus antebrazos y volvió a sentarlo entre sus piensas, envolvió al menor con los brazos y apoyo su frente contra su hombro.

-No -respondió seco- Quiero que te quedes quieto y callado hasta que pasen las cuatro horas que restan.

-No voy a lastimarme en mi propia casa, Oliver. Ademas, no te cuesta nada ayudarme.

-Tu te lastimarías hasta intentando abrir la leche, Barry... -comento jocoso el mayor, siendo seguido de un bufido del otro en respuesta- Y por como te has dado cuenta, yo no se cocinar; quemo hasta el agua.

-Literalmente.

-¿Lo ves?

-Yo aun me pregunto como pudiste incendiar tu cocina si solo pusiste agua a calentar -dijo Barry, sin creérselo aun. Y es que todavía tenia grabado en su mente la cocina de su pareja incendiándose sin llegar a grandes proporciones como para tacharla de una perdida total.

En respuesta, Oliver le pellizco el muslo. Barry dejo escapar un pequeño quejido con sabor a gemido que lo hizo removerse incomodo.

Oliver sonrió gatuno y deslizo su mano fuera de la pierna interna de su pareja lentamente, dejando que su palma acariciase por sobre la tela dura del jeans de Barry. Termino colocando su mano en la cadera del castaño donde apretó suave y colo los dedos dentro de la playera negra, sintiendo con sus yemas la piel suave que apenas de dejaba exponer. Barry pego su espalda al pecho de Oliver, aceptando gustoso las caricias en su cuerpo, posando una mano en la rodilla del arquero para incitarle a mas, ha que no se detuviera y llegara hasta el final.

Oliver, claramente, prosiguió en ello. Internando por completo sus manos dentro de la playera y acariciando todo lo que estuviera a su paso siendo recompensado por los suspiros de Barry que danzaban en la sala como música. Llevo su boca hasta el cuello del chico y mordió suavemente, con cariño. Preparando la piel con su lengua, humedeciéndola y erizandosela cada vez que soplaba bajito logrando que los bellos de Barry se alzaran y su cuerpo delgado temblara ansioso. Sus caderas permanecían quietas a pesar de que el velocista se removía sobre él buscando provocarle y darle paso a lo siguiente, terminar lo que ambos habían comenzado.

-Oliver... -gimió Barry, tanteando con su mano parte de su brazo.

Arrow no le contesto y simplemente, tomándole en brazos, lo llevo hasta la habitación donde le dejo caer en la cama. Claramente escucho un jadeo de su parte, pero no supo bien si fue por la sorpresa o la ansiedad. Era extraño, pues Barry no veía a ningún punto en concreto y solo se aferraba a él suspirando. El Vigilante de Starling se lo permitió, tomando el cuerpo de Barry entre sus brazos de igual manera.

-Oliver -lo llamo, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello- No creo que sea buena idea -dijo por lo bajo.

\- ¿Porque lo dices?

-No puedo verte... y yo, no se. No... -decía Barry nervioso, apretando sus dedos en la camisa de su pareja- Creo que deberíamos esperar hasta que recupere la vista por completo. Ahora solo eres una mancha negra sin forma.

El velocista oculto nuevamente su rostro, abrazándose al rubio como si este fuera un peluche gigante de felpa.

Oliver se sintió cautivado por Barry, por él en completo. Quería abrazarlo, protegerle de quienes le estaban buscando para acabarle ¿Como podían querer asesinarle? Se veía de lo mas adorable abrazándose a él buscando un refugio. Pero ademas, también quería comérselo entero. Devorarlo, dejarle marca y reclamar su cuerpo nuevamente. Escuchar sus gemidos y su nombre bailando de entre sus labios mientras le hacia el amor. Para eso, sabia que debía darle seguridad al castaño o de lo contrario no iba a entregarse a él.

Barry era bastante inseguro de si mismo a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, igualmente no lo culpaba. Algo de culpa tenia en aquello pero no pensaban en eso. Ahora estaban juntos y eso era lo que importaba.

-Tengo una idea -dijo Oliver, cortando el silencio y separando a Barry de sí.

Al ver su expresión de confusión, el arquero beso con cariño la punta de su nariz mientras deslizaba fuera de su ropa la corbata azul de su traje. La estiro por completo frente a su rostro y la desplegó alrededor de sus ojos hasta atarla por detrás de su cabeza, teniendo así él también la vista oculta.

A ciegas, busco con su mano la de Barry entre las sabanas y la tomo entre la suya, llevándola hasta su rostro para que palpase con sus dedos la tela que cubría en su totalidad sus ojos.

\- ¿Lo notas? Ahora yo tampoco veo nada Barry.

Oliver no su supo bien que sucedió, pues ahora él también distinguía un color negro apoderándose de sus sentidos que le daba ese pequeño aire de inseguridad justificada, pero al sentir a Barry abrazarle fuertemente y sentir sus labios contra los suyos, entendió que su pareja estaba mejor y que había hecho lo correcto. Por lo que Oliver también se dejo arrastrar por lo que sentían.

* * *

Era distinto a todo lo que había hecho antes.

Si bien había experimentado con el sexo en muchas formas, nunca había dejado a nadie vendarle los ojos - _a pesar de que él si se los había cubierto a alguien mas-._ Ninguna de sus ex amantes le había dado la seguridad como para dejarse expuesto de aquella manera, ni siquiera al grado de que le ataran a la cama como un mero juego sexual, no era idiota como para arriesgarse a cualquier desconocida por una simple fantasía. Ni siquiera Felicity fue capaz de lograrlo a pesar de la alta confianza que Oliver deposito en ella o el cariño que aguardo en su corazón.

Barry era diferente. En Barry confiaba, porque con él no había secretos. Porque el chico nunca haría nada para dañarlo.

Barry había sido lo suficientemente idiota como para confiar ciegamente en él desde el comienzo. Que si Oliver lo hubiese querido, podría haberle destruido sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo. Arruinar su vida solo tensando la cuerda de su arco. Porque desde un comienzo, el velocista confió en él. Deposito toda esa fe ciega en sus manos sin esperar demasiado a cambio. Sin esperar a que Arrow se lo devolviese de igual manera. Porque desde un principio, Arrow se lo había dejado en claro: No confiaba en Barry Allen; no confiaba en Flash. Aun así, el menor lo dio todo por Oliver y con el pasar del tiempo, Oliver confió de la misma manera. Y con la confianza, llego la amistad, la camaredia. Luego, llego el amor.

Ese amor que a pesar de que Oliver no lo expresaba con palabras como Barry, lo decía todo con acciones como aquella: Entregándose a Barry en igual condiciones. Con la vista ciega, los sentidos al máximo y el corazón expuesto.

-Ollie... Oliver... -gemía Barry, bajito y suave en su oreja.

Los dedos del menor se paseaban por sus caderas desnudas y su lengua recorría libre su mandíbula. El contacto húmedo le estremecía y la voz de Barry le deleitaba. Sus piernas largas le mantenían anclado a él, como si no quisiera que se escapara de su tacto. La piel suave del velocista le ardía en la yema de sus dedos, generándole un picor que pedía por mas. A que buscara mas del otro, a que se arriesgara a explorar a pesar de no saber a donde dirigirse. Pero lo valía, claro que lo valía; la sensación de la piel ajena se sentía mas grande ahora. Mas profundo, mas intimo. Casi podía sentirse azorado por las emociones que el corredor podía transmitirle con solo la punta de sus dedos. Dedos que marcaban caminos en su espalda hasta perderse en sus nalgas, donde el castaño apretaba sin vergüenza ahora que ninguno veía nada.

Preparar a Barry para recibirlo fue ligeramente mas complicado, porque el menor estaba nervioso y, reconociéndolo, Oliver también. Porque era distinto, diferente a como habían estado antes y muchas veces.

Pero la sensación fue mejor, extasiante y exquisita. Introducirse en él fue placentero y ahogador, logro quitarle el aliento en solo pocos segundos. Los brazos de Barry podía sentirlos en todas partes, rodeándolo. Invitándolo a perderse entre el calor de su dueño que suspiraba con gozo sobre su rostro. Su unión fue diferente. Tan llena de sentimientos, de sudor y besos torpes por partes de los dos. Los movimientos casi erraticos al igual que sus respiraciones, sus manos acariciando el cuerpo del otro y todo perdiéndose en ese reducido espacio que era la habitación del velocista.

Barry soltaba jadeos con su nombre acompañado de pequeños _te quiero_ que calentaban su corazón como el menor no tenia idea. Que le hacían perder la cabeza y el alma por el chico que se encontraba bajo su cuerpo, sudoroso y excitado. Oliver se encontró soltado un solo _te quiero_ también, tan sencillo pero tan real y verdadero.

Al final, ambos terminaron en un beso profundo y un abrazo que les pareció eterno. Rindiéndose ante una emoción de plenitud y saciedad que les recorrió por completo.

* * *

La habitación se encontraba silenciosa, los sonidos de la calle no lograban colarse por la ventana y las cortinas nuevas verdes.

Oliver se encontraba boca arriba, aun con su corbata cubriendo sus ojos y con Barry recostado en su pecho. Recibiendo mimos por parte del menor, pequeños besos y caricias en su cabello dependiendo como se recostaban luego del orgasmo. El tacto de Barry se sentía tibio y relajante, el sueño le amenazaba con aparecer a pesar de no ser muy entrada en la noche.

Estaba en paz, tranquilo como solo con Barry sabia estarlo. Quería estar así por siempre, sin que nadie ni nada les molestara. Ser solo ellos dos, como debería ser ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaban allí, sin nada mas que acariciarse y tener la compañía mutua?

De pronto, la tela en su rostro comienza a moverse hasta ser retirada y la tenue oscuridad de la habitación recibirle. Oliver parpadea un poco, acostumbrándose nuevamente a forzar su vista. Gira la cabeza de medio lado sobre la almohada, encontrándose con los ojos verdes de Barry mirarle soñoliento y una sonrisa suave.

-Hola -dice el velocista bajito, acercando la punta de su nariz a su cuello.

-Hola... -responde Oliver con el mismo tono, aunque siendo solo un poco mas tosco- ¿Puedo saber desde cuando puedes ver?

-Solo ahora aunque aun no muy claramente. Esta mejorando, no como debería pero ahora al menos tienes formas y los colores son mas distinguibles.

Oliver asiente conforme con su respuesta y lleva su mano hasta la barbilla de Barry, donde acaricia antes de alzarla para poder besarle. Perderse otra vez en todas las sensaciones que solo el chico a su lado las generaba.

Le acerco a su cuerpo, dispuesto a ser con sus arrumacos y caricias sino fuera por el sonido del móvil de Barry que insistía a que su dueño respondiera. En otras circunstancias, Oliver no le abría permitido contestar pero no iba a arriesgarse, podría ser importante.

Barry estiro su brazo, sin despegar demasiado su rostro al de su pareja y atendió. Era un mensaje de Joe.

\- ¿Que sucede? -pregunta Oliver, colocando su barbilla en la cabeza del castaño.

-Era Joe, la Dra. Light volvió a atacar a Linda. Debo irme -dijo firme Barry, saliendo de la cama mas seguro ahora que su vista estaba casi recuperada.

-Iré contigo.

-No, tu te vuelve a Starling, Oliver -le negó el velocista ya vestido- No olvides que tienes trabajo que hacer, te necesitan allí.

-No voy a dejarte solo, menos como estas ahora. No hay discusión, Barry.

-Oliver. Necesitan a Arrow en Starling, yo estaré bien. No estoy solo ¿Recuerdas? -dijo Barry mas calmado, acercándose a la cama para acariciar a Oliver en la mejilla- Solo iré a revisar que fue lo que paso, no me sucederá nada.

-No quiero arriesgarme a que te suceda algo.

-Linda me necesita, Oliver. Tengo que protegerla.

Oliver no fue capaz de contestarle, por lo cual Barry lo tomo como una batalla gana para él. Inclino su rostro hacia adelante y beso suave sus labios, siendo gratamente correspondido. Al separarse, el velocista le regalo una sonrisa y desapareció a gran velocidad, dejando al arquero solo con sus pensamientos y sus dudas.

Quería impedirle que se vaya, retenerlo como fuera y se quedara a su lado para tenerle cerca y evitar así que nadie le hicieran daño. Sabia que Barry quería proteger a sus amigos y lo amaba por ello pero...

Tenia un mal presentimiento que le apretaba el corazón.

* * *

 **N/A:** El mal presentimiento de Oliver tiene un solo nombre: Zoom.

¿Que les pareció?

 **¿Pastelazos?**

 **¿Rosas y claveles?**

 **¿Comentarios? ¡Todo vale!**


End file.
